Emlyn White/History
Volume 2: Faceless Klein had first met him in the basement of the Harvest Church while under the guard of Bishop Utravsky. He was captured by Bishop Utravsky because of the Master Key which causes people who use it to become lost. The Bishop planted a psychological cue to force Emlyn to stay at the Church to repay his crimes. During that time he grew sympathetic to the God of Harvest and instead thought that Bishop Utravsky was brainwashing him to become loyal to the Church of the Mother Earth. After seeking cures to his supposed brainwashing from Klein and the Sanguines, he was later told that all the Bishop did was to make him stay inside, and his allegiance towards the Mother Earth developed on its own. It is later revealed that the Harvest Church has a tradition of recruiting vampires. Emlyn was sent by his elders to investigate the Fool after they received a message from the Sanguine Ancestor Lilith that the Fool is instrumental to the survival of the sanguines in the apocalypse. He soon joins the Tarot Club after praying to the Fool. In the process, Emlyn reveals to Klein that the ancient goddess Lilith rarely responds to prayers and the Primordial Moon was believed to be impersonated by some evil god or a high-level devil. People who pray to ‘Him’ mostly experience change, turning cruel, crazy, and even filled with sexual desires. Volume 3: Traveler Emlyn finally advanced to sequence 6 and becomes a Baron. He claimed that he was just acting as the Potions Professor to make medicine and treat the patient's in the Harvest Church. Soon he and other young Sanguine were called by Cosmi Odora, to be entrusted a test. The test is to find and kill their eternal enemies, humans who turned to vampires using the Moon Pathway and Worshipers of the Primordial Moon. Emlyn entrusted a task to find them to the Tarot Club and Ian Wright's Bravehearts bar. Volume 4: Undying With the clue about the Moon Puppet from Fors Wall, Emlyn follow and steal killed Windsor from Rus Báthory. He obtain the Moon Puppet and sacrificed to Mr. Fool. He got next clue from Ian Wright and successfully killed Galis Kevin and Argos. Winning the hunting competition, he was rewarded with Lilith's Ring and 3,000 pounds. Volume 5: Red Priest Emlyn got the information about ancient wraith from Viscount Ernes Boyar, but it was later proved to be a trap from the Sanguine clan in order to probe the power of Tarot Club and The Fool. Emlyn decided to revenge the Viscount, and hired Tarot Club members to lure the Viscount into the Harvest Church. He later facilitated the cooperation of Sanguine Clan and Sharron and Maric in hunting members of Rose School of Thoughts. Volume 6: Light Pursuer Emlyn used Lilith's Ring during his fight against Klarman. What's appeared behind the Door of Summoning is a mysterious silver moon. After successfully killed Klarman, Emlyn got the Sequence 4 Beyonder Characteristic and asked Cosmi Odora to prepare the advancement ritual for him. Category:Emlyn White Category:History